


Get back on your feet

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Helping a drunk, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Other, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Not only Laurel tries to help Quentin get up on his feet after losing Sara.
Relationships: Laurel Lance and Quentin Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Get back on your feet

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from watching certain TV series that originates from the Czech Republic. Takes place… you can guess when. Just trade it for that mess Oliver saw in Year Three.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Thea was in a bar, drinking with Margo a lemonade before she saw Quentin at the corner, seemingly sleeping at the chair before she handed Margo a $10-bill. "I'll be right back. Could you pay the drink for me, please?"

Margo nodded as Thea approached Quentin. "Mr. Lance." Thea shook him. "Quentin."

"What…" Quentin came to as he looked at Thea. "Well, well, well, trust fund kiddo helping stray drunkards now?"

"I was on my way home from school." Thea said.

Quentin chuckled, waving her off. "Then go do your homework."

Thea sighed. "Quentin, shouldn't you be at home?"

"I don't need your help, OK? I could use another drink, though." Quentin took another sip of the booze before throwing towards Thea some dollar bills.

Thea sighed. "Look, Mr. Lance, I get that it's been rough and I miss Ollie and Sara too but this isn't the way to deal with it, OK?"

"I'm not dealing with anything." Quentin laughed. "I'm just trying to get something nice to drink. And this is a great place. I've never felt any better."

Thea snorted as she looked at him in pity. "Yeah, I can see that it can't get any worse for you." She sat across him. "Mr. Lance, if you found someone you care about, in this state, what would you do with him? Drunk and wallowing in self-pity?"

"I'd smack them in the face and drag them home by myself, if I had to." Quentin shrugged. "And then I'd cook a very strong soup to them and then drink all their booze in their place."

"That's right. Let's get you home, Mr. Lance." Thea picked him up but Quentin freed himself off her grip.

"Thea, let's be fair, we never really cared about each other." Quentin said indifferently, sitting on the chair.

"Quentin, come on." Thea grabbed him by his jacket.

"Get off!" Quentin suddenly shoved Thea and she almost fell down, hitting herself in the face as she fell onto a nearby desk.

"What's going on here?" A waiter said.

"It's nothing, it's just a misunderstanding, that's all. Mr. Lance is a friend, that's it." Thea said quickly.

"That's right. You might wanna go home, Speedy, lights out soon enough." Quentin laughed and Thea sighed, leaving.

* * *

In Queen Manor, Thea had an icepack on her face as Moira approached her with Walter.

"Who did that to you?" Walter asked.

"No one. I fell." Thea said.

Moira immediately saw through her. "Look into my eye, Thea. Don't lie to me. Who did it to you? Did someone hurt you?"

Thea sighed. "It was Lance."

Moira and Walter stared in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

"It wasn't on purpose, OK? He shoved me because I wanted to drag him home." Thea explained.

Walter and Moira sighed, realizing what happened. "He was drunk again, wasn't he?"

"Thea, don't come anywhere near Quentin again. Understood?" Moira ordered.

"Mom, he needs help." Thea said.

"He does. Just not your help." Moira said as she picked her coat.

"Mom, where are you going?" Thea asked.

"He needs some sense talked into." Moira said as she got up.

Thea got up from her seat. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. This speech is for adults only." Moira said.

"Wait, I'm gonna look like a snitch if you go after him like the wrath of God." Thea protested.

Walter placed an assuring hand on Thea's shoulder. "If anyone can drag Mr. Lance out of this, it's your mother and Laurel. You helped him as best as you could, Thea. Let them handle it."

* * *

Moira was in Quentin's house, where was liquor lying around, with clothes and there was a strong odor of booze. "Oh, God…" She groaned.

A moment later, Laurel entered. "Miss Queen. How did you get in here?"

"I paid the caretaker to let me in." Moira said.

"Is everything alright? Dad hasn't been answering my calls all night." Laurel said. "I'm worried."

"You should be. When I get my hands on Quentin, I'm gonna rip him a new one." Moira said with a murderous glare.

Laurel sighed. "What has he done now?"

"He hit Thea, when she tried to drag him home." Moira explained.

Laurel shook her head as she helped Moira pick up the bottles of liquor and put them into bags. "How far is he gonna take it?"

"Remember Oliver's shenanigans? Drunks like to pick up more fights. It's only a matter of time before Quentin's gonna get his." Moira said and Laurel nodded, having a good idea what would happen. "It's like with Oliver, when he hit rock bottom. He's trying to pick up new fights because he's punishing himself. He wants to get hurt. And when he does, well, pray that 9-1-1 isn't gonna report something too severe, Laurel."

* * *

Sometime later, Quentin was in the bar, asleep at the desk as two men, who looked really dangerous, approached him, banging the desk as Quentin came to.

"Wake up. Get off, this ain't your spot, dude." The man said.

"Do you have a name written here?" Quentin shrugged.

"Are you deaf? Do I need to smack you on your face to get some sense beaten into you, asshat?" The man shrugged.

"Do you need brain transplant? I don't recall you reserving this place." Quentin laughed.

Having enough of it, the other guy grabbed Quentin and hit him in the face, knocking him down.

Thea entered, seeing the scene. "Quentin! Hey, leave him alone!"

The first guy grabbed Thea. "You got a problem?" He headbutted her, leaving her with bruised face and bloodied lip as she fell down before the other guy found a badge in Quentin's jacket.

"Oh, crap, he's a cop!"

"What? Let's bail!" The men ran off as Thea got up, clutching her bruised face before she saw unconscious Quentin on the floor.

"Quentin! Quentin!" Thea shook him as she saw the blood on his face. "Quentin, wake up, come on!" She turned to the bartender. "Call an ambulance! Please!" The bartender nodded, pulling out her phone. "Quentin, hang on."

* * *

Laurel hung up, sighing as she was cleaning up Quentin's house with Moira. "Damn it."

"What happened?" Moira asked.

"They're bringing Dad into the hospital. He got into a fight and got beaten up." Laurel explained.

"I knew it. I knew something like this was bound to happen." Moira sighed.

"There's one more thing." Laurel said and Moira raised an eyebrow. "Thea's with him in the ambulance. They said she was trying to break up the fight."

Moira gasped. "Oh, God…"

* * *

They entered Starling General, where Thea was in the room, having her face and lip treated and Moira hugged her tightly. "Thea, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Just bruises. Nothing few days won't heal." The doctor assured.

"You should've stayed at home." Moira said.

"If I had, Mr. Lance would've ended up a lot worse." Thea said.

"You should thank God you didn't end up worse. I think I need to talk with Lance. As soon as the doctors let you, you're going home and you're not going anywhere near him until I say otherwise, understood?" Moira ordered.

Thea nodded.

* * *

Moira and Laurel entered the room, where Quentin was lying on the stretcher, bruised. "He must have drunken a lot. He's got a lot of alcohol in his system."

Moira sighed. "Let me know when he wakes up and sobers up."

Laurel nodded.

They waited for a little while, sitting down before Quentin woke up. "What… what happened?"

"You tell us." Laurel said. "They said you got into a fight in a bar and Thea got hurt trying to break it up and help you."

Quentin groaned as the memory came to him. "Oh, crap… is she alright?"

"You should worry more about yourself, Quentin. Have you looked at yourself?" Moira demanded. "I understand. We lost Oliver and Sara and Dinah left you but don't you see how you're destroying yourself and everyone around you?"

Quentin sighed. "No offense, Moira but Thea had no business getting herself involved in the first place. I didn't ask for her help."

"She wouldn't be in that position in the first place, if not for you." Laurel scolded. "And she's bruised but nothing serious, don't worry."

Quentin had the decency to look ashamed but he seemed surprised too. "No yelling? No swearing?"

Moira sighed. "What you've been through, I've been through too. You lost your daughter. I lost my husband and my son. I know what it's like to fall into darkness and lose hope."

Laurel nodded. "But unlike you, at least we haven't given up and are trying to get back up on our feet. You should try that too."

Laurel handed Quentin an AA meeting leaflet and they left as Quentin looked at the leaflet with a contemplative look on his face as he sighed. He needed help. The fact that Thea got hurt because of him, confirmed that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
